


В радости и печали

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магический брак, Зейн и Луи</p>
            </blockquote>





	В радости и печали

**Author's Note:**

> Название: В радости и печали  
> Бета: команда WTF One Direction 2014  
> Размер: драббл, 281 слово  
> Пейринг: Зейн Малик/Луи Томлинсон  
> Категория: джен, пре-слэш  
> Жанр: флафф  
> Рейтинг: G – PG-13  
> Примечание: АУ  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Написано на WTF Combat 2014, команда WTF One Direction 2014.

– Эммм, – теряется Зейн.  
– Ага, – кивает Луи. – Положеньице.  
Зейн вздыхает. Когда мама рассказывала ему о традициях, он рассеянно кивал – да, девственница из деревни за холмом, да, брак для магической связи двух поселений, да, да, он все понял. Кто же знал, что это предстоит ему, а не его сестре? Оказывается, есть разница между старшим ребенком и старшим сыном. Ранее этим утром он явился на церемониальную поляну и стал ждать свою невесту. Он репетировал, что скажет: «Дело не в тебе, а во мне, связующий брак – это пережитки прошлого, возвращайся в свою деревню и давай останемся друзьями. На расстоянии».  
Кто бы мог подумать, что вместо впечатлительной девицы явится вот этот парень. Который не даст Зейну высказать свою позицию о насильных браках, а скороговоркой произнесет слова обручения. И теперь они магически связаны. Вот уж действительно, положеньице.  
– Я ж не знал, что ты не хотел жениться! – оправдывается Луи.  
– А ты хотел?  
– Вообще не хотел, – возмущается Луи. – Но выбор пал на мою сестру. Я же не мог отпустить ее неизвестно куда неизвестно к кому?!  
– Тогда зачем ты произнес клятву?  
– Чтобы ты не успел меня прогнать, когда увидел, что я парень.  
– И?  
– Ну, ты парень, я парень. Кто бы дал мне произнести клятву при этом?  
– Да кто угодно, – непонимающе говорит Зейн. – В чем проблема-то?  
– О, – теряется Луи. – Я же не знал.  
– Так в вашей деревне...  
– Ага.  
Зейн задумывается. Сделанного не вернешь. Особенно после такой клятвы.  
– Ну что, пошли, муженек.  
Он протягивает Луи руку. Тот берет ее, выглядя одновременно смущенно и решительно.  
– Прости еще раз.  
– Мама сказала мне, что на эту поляну выйдет лишь тот, с кем мне суждено быть, – неожиданно для самого себя признается Зейн. – Вот и проверим.  
Он слегка сжимает ладонь Луи и ведет того в сторону нового дома.


End file.
